


Should've Gotten A "Don't Talk To Me Until I've Had My Coffee" Mug

by NoirBore



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Early Mornings, Embarrassment, Falling Asleep Standing Up, First Kiss, I have absolutely no idea what to tag this as so hopefully the fandom and ship tags will be enough, It's snarky and then soft that's pretty much all you need to know, M/M, Not nearly as angsty as the summary might imply, horrible sleeping habits
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-19
Updated: 2020-06-19
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:55:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24799570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NoirBore/pseuds/NoirBore
Summary: Virgil went to bed way too late last night to be getting up as early as Logan scheduled them to. While trying to enjoy his first cup of coffee of the day, he gets into a little spat with Roman and winds up saying something he meant to keep to himself.
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders
Comments: 4
Kudos: 103





	Should've Gotten A "Don't Talk To Me Until I've Had My Coffee" Mug

**Author's Note:**

> No proofreading, we trust Grammarly and Docs Spellcheck like fools.  
> Based on this: https://more-incorect-quotes.tumblr.com/post/617500916156940288/virgil-shows-up-with-bags-under-his-eyes-roman

Virgil rubs at his eyes as he blearily makes his way downstairs. He’d stayed up way too late again, but Logan had scheduled the day full so he knew he couldn’t get away with sleeping in. He couldn’t let Thomas run around without his supervision after all. He might walk into traffic or not be careful enough and fall down the stairs or talk to a stranger and then they’d try to introduce him to their friends except they actually planned to kidnap him-

Pause. Deep breaths. It is too early and he is too tired to get that worked up. He shuffles his way into the kitchen giving Logan a small wave when he looks up from whatever he’s reading. There’s a cup of coffee sitting beside him and Virgil is almost relieved enough to dance at the fact that he won’t have to make the coffee himself. Except Thomas can’t dance, so neither can he, he wouldn’t dance even if he theoretically could because he wouldn’t want to embarrass himself, and he’s too tired, no matter his skill level. Hence, coffee.

“Virgil, you seem rather tired even for the hour.”

Virgil gives a rather noncommittal hum as he digs through the cabinets for a mug, finding his eyes slipping closed as he searches. He knows what a mug feels like. He supposes he doesn’t really need his eyes open to find one.

“...rgil. Virgil!”

The purple-clad side jumps, hissing as he feels the back of his head collide with part of the cabinet. His hand jerks back to rub at the sore spot as he turns to see Patton’s concerned face staring at him.

“You fell asleep in the cabinet, kiddo.”

He squints at Patton, then at the cabinet, before muttering a quick “Did not.” and grabbing a mug to finally make himself a cup of coffee. He can tell he keeps almost falling asleep through the process, but he refuses to let the others know. He totally got enough sleep last night. He has no idea what they’re talking about and they can’t prove otherwise.

Taking a big gulp of the dark liquid, he makes his way to the table and lets out a sigh of relief when he sinks down into one of the chairs. He leans forward, coffee in one hand and his cheek in the other, trying to keep his eyes open and he waits for the drink to kick in.

“Good morning!” The voice rings out in a sing-song tune, way too cheery for this early in the morning.

“‘Morning, Roman!” Patton chirps from the kitchen.

“Salutations, Roman,” from Logan.

“Princey,” Virgil grumbles in some semblance of a greeting, letting his eyes close for real this time so that he doesn’t have to witness the monstrosity that is a morning person.

“Someone woke up on the wrong side of the bed. Or did you wake up at all?”

“I did, in fact, go to sleep, thank you very much.”

“Oh, really? When?”

“None of your business, Your High-and-Mightiness.”

Roman scoffs and Virgil can almost see his hand raised to his chest in offense even with his eyes closed. “Will you ever go to bed at a normal hour? Maybe you wouldn’t be such a pain if you did.”

“I don’t know, Roman. Will you ever kiss me?”

Virgil waited for the response, brows furrowing when none ever came. No scoff or snark from Roman or scolding from Patton to tell them to be nicer to each other. His brows furrowed. That’s odd. Usually Roman doesn’t shut up that easily, even this early. What had he even said?

It takes him a moment, but eventually, his brain caught up with his mouth and his eyes flew open while a blush crawled up his neck.

He glances around, taking in three shocked expressions, one face just as red as his likely is.

“Uh… My- my point being that you would never. Because I also would never willingly go to bed at a normal hour. Not that I want you to. If I wanted you to that would mean I also want to go to bed earlier. Which I do not.”

A throat being cleared is heard and they all turn towards the stairs, where a clearly just woken up Janus is staring at Virgil with a raised eyebrow. “Your very smooth series of truths totally didn’t just wake me up.”

All eyes turn back to the anxious side as his sluggish brain starts trying to speed up to find an exit route that isn’t painfully obvious. “I’m gonna go change out of my pajamas,” he says in a rush, chugging down the rest of his coffee in one go before sinking out.

When he rises back up in his room, he lifts a hand to his face and listens to the resounding smack from it making contact a little harder than he’d intended. He’d never intended to let anyone know about his crush, but of course not only did he have to accidentally out himself, but he also had to do it in the worst way possible.  
Feeling panic start to take hold in his chest, he makes his way over to sit on his bed and count through his breaths like he’d been taught to. In, hold, out. In, hold, out. In…

He jumps at the knock on his door, choking on the air he was taking in and having to work with just taking a slow breath in and then another out before responding.

“Yeah?” he calls out, moving to at the very least get his clothes for the day on his bed so he could pretend he was actually up here to change. Whoever’s there just knocks again, a little more insistent, causing him to frown.

With a huff, he makes his way over to the door to open it. He’s prepared to ask whoever it is why they’re so insistent he opens the door without knowing who was there, but when he actually sees who it is he realizes why without having to ask. He shrinks back a bit at the sight of Roman, who gives him a somewhat sheepish grin in return.

“What do you want?” he asks, voice weaker than he would’ve liked.

“Well, as I stated earlier, I would like you to go to bed at a more reasonable hour. And I’ve recently discovered that there’s apparently a rather affordable price for that.”

Virgil blinks, staring at the princely side, brows slowly furrowing. He knows, logically, what that sentence should entail, but it makes no sense, so obviously he has to be talking about something else.

Or not, Virgil thinks as Roman slowly shuffles closer.

“May I?”

Virgil squints, eyeing him closely as he feels his shoulders pulling in towards his body. He’s so certain this is some sort of prank or joke or retribution for embarrassing him in front of the others, but if it is he can’t find any visible indication of such intentions. After a moment, he gives a hesitant nod, letting his body language relax some with the gesture.

Roman’s eyes light up just long enough for Virgil to catch it before he seems to get himself back under control. He takes a much more confident step closer from previously, reaching up slowly to let Virgil see what he’s doing before he rests a gentle hand on his cheek. He leans forward, slowly tilting his head as his eyes close and Virgil does the same.

When their lips meet, Virgil almost jumps, still having not quite expected Roman to follow through with his offer. He’s tense and he’s sure Roman can feel it, but he doesn’t pull away or complain. He moves gently, waiting for Virgil to relax, and eventually, he does. His hands come up to rest on Roman’s chest as he lets himself move closer, doing his best to mimic the other side’s movements without being too obvious that he doesn’t really know what he’s doing.  
Roman pulls back before Virgil is quite ready, but he only follows after him for a second before he catches himself and pulls away too, ignoring the small chuckle the other side does a horrible job of trying to cover up at his reaction. Still embarrassed, Virgil shoves his hands in his pajama pockets and takes a step back, not so subtly trying to hide his face behind his bangs. Thankfully, Roman doesn’t comment.

“So, about that earlier bedtime…?” That was absolutely the motivating factor here. It definitely didn’t have anything to do with that fluttery feeling he got in his chest when Virgil spoke about them kissing. He just needed him to go to bed earlier so Thomas could get better sleep so he could be more creative during the day. Totally just that and nothing else.

Virgil groans, leaning his head back in a manner not dissimilar to the side in front of him before straightening his neck again with a huff. “We’ll see, Princey. I really do gotta get dressed though. Talk to me about it again tonight.” He smirks at the other, winks, and then shuts the door in his face, bringing a hand up to stifle a laugh at the flustered and indignant noise from the other side of the door.

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't posted any fics to my Tumblr yet, but you can still talk to me about them here!  
> https://chemicallyimbalancedboy.tumblr.com/


End file.
